


Once Upon a Time

by Andramion



Series: A Week's Worth of HinaKen [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, fluctuating touch aversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma can't sleep.<br/>Hinata swears he's good at telling bedtime stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

"Once upon a time, in a land faaaaaaaar far away, there lived a very brave, very tall and very handso-"

"Shouyou."

Shouyou stops in the middle of his story. He turns onto his side, fluffing a pillow up under his arm so he can prop his head up comfortably.

"You said you couldn't sleep?"

Kenma's eyes shift as Shouyou watches him, waits until the fidgeting settles down.

"What I meant," Kenma starts, making eye contact for a moment before he looks away again. Shouyou feels a touch on his wrist, Kenma's fingertips searching out his pulse. "What I meant was.. can you.. we.. we can hug?"

After he's finished talking, Kenma's gaze finds Shouyou's again and Shouyou feels his heart beat a little faster, because he understands. Kenma isn’t shy around him, not nervous either, not anymore at least. But there's a difference between being comfortable asking for something and being comfortable doing so while looking someone straight in the eyes. Especially when a request for the exact opposite was made only half an hour ago.

"Is it really all right?" Shouyou's voice is softer now too, lower in the dark around them and quieter still when he scoots a little closer, tangling bedsheets between his legs as he goes along.

Kenma nods and his hand closes around Shouyou's wrist now, tugging to make Shouyou close the distance faster.

"Even if I glomp onto you for the rest of the night?" Shouyou asks for confirmation again when his nose brushes against Kenma's shirt.

"I'm okay."

He feels Kenma nuzzle into his hair and wonders if Kenma realises Shouyou used _his_ shampoo earlier.

"What if it changes in the middle of the night? That can happen right?" Shouyou moved back a bit so he can look up at Kenma. "And you said it's impossible to get me to let go?" He has to squint to see through the darkness, to watch Kenma's nose scrunch up as he pointedly looks away.

"It's not," he says, fingers restless on the skin at the back of Shouyou's neck, "impossible. Necessarily."

For a moment, Shouyou doesn't know what to say to that, his mind too groggy to catch up to what that means so quickly. But once he does, he can't keep the grin off his face. Still, he doesn't really want to _gloat_ , so he presses his cheek against Kenma's chest again and listens to Kenma's heartbeat.

"Ok," he says and waits until the arms around him relax and the thudding under his ear calms down.

"Hey, Kenma," he asks after a while, but it takes two more times before Kenma reacts.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I still tell you the story? I used to make them up for Natsu all the time."

There's a huff of breath against his hair and Shouyou can feel Kenma's chest shake once.

"Go ahead." He sounds sleepy already and Shouyou kisses his neck before he starts.

"Once upon a time..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are very welcome, so feel free to let me know what you thought!


End file.
